Orphanage Love
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Kouji Minamoto, a young orphan has a terrible past and in result is cold to everyone but yet yearns for a friend. But when Takuya Kanbara, another orphan arrives at the orphanage, he starts getting feelings for him. But are they for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, what's up?**

**Animeyaoimaster is in the house**

**Coming live and in style...**

**With a brand new money making project of girl crying boy sighing yaoiness...**

**That's right people, its Takouji time!**

**So, yaoi fans everywhere, put hands together for........**

**Orphanage Love**

It was a beautiful day at the orphanage.

The birds were chirping up ahead and the sound of children playing or talking were slightly echoed all over the orphanage.

But none of these things concerned me although it annoyed me greatly, only the fact that I was once again alone without someone to talk to in this god forbidden place. I stared blankly down at the field from my position at the window as disgust, sadness and envy curled up inside me at the sight of the bumbling, idiotic children. I moved away quickly and layed down on soft sheets, staring at the peached coloured roof while I reached carefully for my secret box, opening it delicately and twirling the treasure that was bestowed in it. My mother's necklace, a gold chained, blue stone necklace that held memories of the good, the bad and the worst.

* * *

_It was a Saturday when the most horrifying thing happened that completely changed my whole life forever._

_My mom and I were heading off to the grand festival that was in town._

_Mom was driving while I was staring excitedly out the window in the backseat._

_1 minute later, we're flying through the air and landing on the ground several seconds later with a big crash._

_My head was bleeding and blurry images appeared in my eyes as sirens filled my ears and I was picked up gently from out of my positions._

_I lost consiousness after that, and awoken to find myself in the hospital, my brother at my bedside sleeping._

_I nudged him until he awoke and gasped at the sight of him._

_His hair was sticking out in various places and there were huge bags under his eyes which showed from lack of sleep. _

_He no longer had that shine in his eyes like he used to.._

_All that was left was an empty black shell full of misery and grief that made me hug my brother close tightly and rub his back in a soothing way._

_He hugged back and whispered softly in my ear:_

" _Mom died last night kouji...they couldn't save her"_

_I froze at the news as tear drops formed in my eyes and started running down my cheeks in floods._

_I couldn't believe it..._

_I just couldn't...._

_But soon I had to face the facts..._

_But I had to face it alone, for my brother, the only family I had left, couldn't deal with the pain and commited suicide by hanging himself late at night when I had fallen asleep.._

_Since then, my old personality, my old appearance, and my old life had drowned in a puddle of hell and blood along with my heart...._

* * *

_**To be continued....**_

Should I continue or should I not?

Review or don't review.....I don't really care...


	2. Chapter 2: Takuya arrives

I'm back......

I wiped away the tears that had managed to escape during the memory before carefully putting the necklace back.

I stared into the god forbidden peach ceiling until night had finally fallen.

It was a usual routine of mine after the first night I slept at the orphanage and had horrifying nightmares.

I gazed up at the beautiful stars that scattered beautifully across the black sky in awe as I looked through my window.

It was truly mystifying beyond belief.

I sighed before closing my eyes and doing my usual wishing.....

My wishing of a brave knight with a kind heart who would take away my pain and would forever be my friend.

As idiotic as it sounds, I can't help but wish it every night, hoping it would come true....

* * *

I gaze once more at the stars before endless darkness consumes me and I fall into a deep slumber.

'_HONK! HONK!'_

I wake up as my beauty rest is interrupted by the ugly old rusty bus's honking.

I groan as I pick my painful body off the window pane and into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

I would need it to cool off since I would be spending almost half of my life with these bumbling fools.

Unfortunately I was right.

The room was surrounded with them.

I pinched my temple at the sight before me, fighting the urge to walk out of here and go lie down.

Some picking their noses, some with dorky glasses and some just plain stupid.

"Hey there.."

I turned around at the voice and was met with a brunette boy with the most captivating and vibrant eyes I had ever seen.

They were big pools of warm brown milky chocolate that anyone could get lost in...especially me.

"My name's Takuya Kanbara...what's yours?"

I was snapped out of my trance immediately and cleared my throat discreetly before answering.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto, it's nice to meet you"

He shined me a cheeky grin before clamping his arm on my shoulders like we were 'buddies'.

I didn't register the situation for I was too busy blushing at the close range our faces were...our lips were....

'Wait....what!'

I pushed Takuya to the ground and ran off at top speed trying to stop my racing heart and get my thoughts together.

I was so preoccupied to get through the door and to my room that I didn't see Takuya's sad face as he lied there on the ground.

**To be continued....**

Review...don't care

Don't review...don't care

Either way the story is gonna be continued even if it stinks...


End file.
